<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not So Happy by Lady_GothiKa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279816">Not So Happy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_GothiKa/pseuds/Lady_GothiKa'>Lady_GothiKa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweet &amp; Sour - Victor Zsasz [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack and Angst, Jim isn't happy, M/M, Victor kidnaps Jim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_GothiKa/pseuds/Lady_GothiKa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor Zsasz only wants to buy Jim lunch.</p><p>...While kidnaped and tied up in the back of his car.</p><p>Why is Jim always so hostile?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Gordon &amp; Victor Zsasz, Jim Gordon/Victor Zsasz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweet &amp; Sour - Victor Zsasz [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1249388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not So Happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“What do you want, Jim?” </p><p> </p><p>The detective was sitting in the back seat of the assassin’s vehicle, hands tied up at the wrist— struggling to get loose. This entire thing had been a twisted turn of events. The bald hitman had jumped him out the back of the precinct and now he was taking him back to face Don Falcone.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>“Lunch, Jim.” Zsasz turned back in his seat to face the backseat, hairless brows furrowed into a straight line. “It’s 12 o’clock. What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>Jim was too distracted tugging at his wrists. Escape was the only thing on his mind. “Don’t make me ask you again, Jim.<em>  It’s impolite.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>The detective gritted his teeth. “That’s rich coming from you, Zsasz.” </p><p> </p><p>The hitman signed, wagging his finger to the backseat. “Remember, you could be in the trunk right now. Don’t make me come back there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Truly, thank you, Victor.” Jim’s tone was heavy with sarcasm. “For everything you do. While we’re at it, why don’t we go to the park, hold hands and watch the sunset.”</p><p> </p><p>Was he flirting? Zsasz thought he’d return the favour. He was buying the detective lunch after all. “Well, I can’t deny it, Jim, I’ve always had a thing for men in uniform.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was being sarcastic!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The hitman thinned his lips into a thin line. <em> Well, okay then. Fine, I see how it is. </em></p><p> </p><p>“So angry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I am angry. You have me tied up in the back of your car!”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Victor rolled his eyes and sighed. “I know exactly what you’re getting now, Jim.” The hitman had been nothing but polite, and this man… this detective had been nothing but angry and bitter the entire time.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re getting a Happy Meal. And you know what, Jim? I am going to make you eat it cold, just like your heart!”</p><p> </p><p>Jim hissed from the back, “You wouldn’t dare!”</p><p> </p><p>Victor looks back with an enormous grin on his face, a single hairless brow lifted, “Oh, I would.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sadistic bastard!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>